Power distribution systems manage the allocation of power from energy sources to electrical loads that consume distributed electrical power. In aircraft, gas turbine engines for propulsion of the aircraft typically provide mechanical energy that ultimately powers a number of different accessories such as generators, starter/generators, permanent magnet alternators (PMA), fuel pumps, and hydraulic pumps, e.g., equipment for functions needed on an aircraft other than propulsion. For example, contemporary aircraft need electrical power for electrical loads related to avionics, motors, and other electric equipment. A generator coupled with a gas turbine engine will convert the mechanical energy generated by the engine into the electrical energy needed to power accessories.